Prior art discloses a myriad of luggage containers in a variety of designs and constructed of a variety of different materials. A simple luggage container may be nothing more than a sack, opened at the top for receipt of items therein. However, a need exists for a more complex luggage container that is capable of storing a variety of items. There exists, in the prior art, a variety of purpose built luggage containers such as that found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,204 (Sapyta 1997). The '204 luggage container, while it may be adapted for multipurpose use, is especially useful in the display of veterinary or medical items.
Applicant herein provides for a novel luggage container that is adapted for a specific purpose, yet may be useful for the storage, transportation and display of, in fact, a variety of items. More specifically, Applicant has invented a novel container that has been found to be suitable for among other things the storage, transportation and display of dolls or toys and their related accessories. However, Applicant has found that such a novel luggage container is also suitable for the transportation, storage and display of a variety of items including: toys, medical implements, cosmetics, jewelry and small personal items.
Applicant sought to achieve, in an inexpensive, easy to manufacture luggage container, the capability of storing a number of rather small items, as well as a fewer larger items. For example, a “Barbie®” doll set would typically include one or more large items (the doll itself), a number of additional clothing items to clothe the doll, which would represent smaller items, and a still greater number of even smaller items such as shoes, purses, hats, etc. It may be readily appreciated by those with young children that the organization, transportation and storage of such a multiplicity of various sized items, related to one another, without losing, them is formable. Simple boxes do not work as they mix up items of different sizes. Compartmentalized boxes do not work well either unless the compartments are appropriately sized and, even then, there is difficulty in mixing up fashion accessories related to one doll that would not fit or work with another. In addition to the size and number of different items, Applicant discovered that they need to be stored properly as well as easily transported from one place to another and, in such a fashion that they could be visible and associated with one another. This will help one find small items quickly and easily.
Applicant's seeks to achieve in a novel luggage container, the ability to easily carry and transport the goods described above. Further, Applicant's novel luggage container seeks to achieve the ability to use the display items, both on the exterior and interior thereof, including documents or items that are relatively flat, as well as items that may be bulky.
Applicant also seeks to achieve the ability to disguise, at least to some degree, items or goods carried on or in the container, which may otherwise be easily viewable or accessible.
Applicant further seeks to achieve a system to code a multiplicity of novel luggage containers for easy identification of the contents thereof.